


The Full Experience

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fire, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Simon wants Raphael to get the full camping experience, but Raphael isn't too keen on the 'blazing fire' part, for obvious reasons.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Full Experience

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt based on [this image of a campfire](https://unsplash.com/photos/xqV9QdGOSas)

Camping. In the woods. Wearing jeans and sneakers and sleeping on the _ground_.

Raphael never imagined a camping trip as something he’d ever agree to do willingly, but the longer he’s with Simon the more he finds himself giving in to those pouty-lipped pleas. It doesn’t hurt that Simon’s right about Raphael benefitting from some time away from the city, not that he’d ever admit it - which is exactly what Simon is trying to get him to do.

“Admit it, this is good. You needed this,” Simon points out, stacking rocks in a circle around a small stack of wood.

“It isn’t awful,” Raphael admits, but the easy smile on his face tells Simon that it’s more than just that. He does feel truly relaxed in a way he hasn’t in quite some time, especially since the two of them just spent the better part of the last two hours in a small clearing, staring up at the stars and talking.

Simon hasn’t said anything else and instead continues to stare at Raphael in silence with a very pointed, expectant expression.

“Alright, fine. It’s nice. Happy?” Raphael gives in.

“Very,” Simon says, clearly pleased with the admission. They don’t get as much of a chance to do this in the city, what with Raphael dealing with every little clan issue that pops up and Simon off creating chaos and getting into trouble with his Shadowhunter friends every other day.

Simon goes back to kneeling by the pile of stones and wood and it takes Raphael a moment to realize what he’s doing.

“Simon, don’t!” Raphael says, moving to pull Simon away at the first sign of a spark of flame. “What do you think you’re _doing?”_

“Starting a fire!” Simon says as if this should’ve been obvious.

“Simon we’re _vampires_ ,” Raphael points out, as if _this_ should’ve been obvious. “You can’t just go starting a fire that’ll blow up in your face!”

Simon frowns. “...oh, right,” he says with a frown. “Okay but what if I make it _very carefully_?”

“We don’t even need a fire, it isn’t like we get cold. And we can see fine.”

“But it’s part of the _experience,”_ Simon laments. “What if I’m just super careful?”

Raphael eyes the small campfire area warily. “As long as you know what you’re doing…”

Raphael holds an unnecessary breath in anticipation as Simon starts the first sparks for the fire, and then quickly jumps back as the flames pick up in front of them. Raphael tugs him a few extra steps backward by the fabric of his hoodie, just to be safe.

“See! Totally fine,” Simon says, moving to sit down on a log a few feet away from the flames and motioning for Raphael to join him. When he does Simon drapes a blanket across both of their legs and pulls Raphael in close. By the light of the fire, they speak in hushed tones, sharing quiet laughs.

Raphael is quickly growing to appreciate the ‘full experience’.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
